


are you my jolly sailor bold?

by thebetterbina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor Is An Android Mermaid, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “Oh, there he is.”Hank’s eyes are guided to where the one of the girl's pointed.He feels his breath hitch and his heartbeat stop.Among the oceans of artificial creatures, one particularly large form swam almost languidly in the water. A tuft of brown hair, full features, body with arms - and yet the bottom half was made of only what Hank could guess were an imitation of a mermaid. He stares, transfixed at the sight, at the sheer capabilities of what CyberLife could bring to existence.An artificial mermaid.An android mermaid.CyberLife got bored with making androids and made a mermaid.inspired bybadturquoiseon instagram nggghhgngnglook at it ejnkfjdnknfdjnaksjfcd





	are you my jolly sailor bold?

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm going to focus on my current fics  
> my stupid gorilla brain: mermaid au. meRMAID AU. MERMAID AU. MERMAID AU. M
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by [badturquoise](https://www.instagram.com/badturquoise/?hl=en) on instagram nggghhgngng [look at it ejnkfjdnknfdjnaksjfcd](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl3AXaeAZ7-/?hl=en&taken-by=badturquoise)

_ Join us at the CyberLife Aquarium!  _

 

 

 

Hank’s face scrunched up at the words with a mild disdain, big shimmering letters in CyberLife Sans only adding to the annoyance he felt for the day. He walks past the bristling reporters, all vying for his word as the police issued android warded them off. He passes the holographic barricade tape, the first one to greet him giving a casual wave.

 

“Hey Hank! Don’t you look chipper today.”

 

“Can it Ben, tell me what we got today.”

 

“Another homicide, but in a fancier place.”

 

“CyberLife must be throwing a fit.”

 

“Hah! They’re asking us to solve it as quickly as possible. Especially since they were supposed to debut a new species or something.”

 

Hank grumbles a thanks, making his way past the foyers and following the dotted train of forensic team members. He passes the gallery along the way, tall reinforced glass walls giving a sight into the artificial aquatic life CyberLife had decided to create. As far as he knew every single creature was robotic - made as a side project they decided to delve into after their main android production line kept booming.

 

 

 

_ Bringing the extinct back to life! _

 

 

 

It doesn’t take long to locate the body, slumped against a wall, dried blood and hallowed eyes a normal sight for him now. A knife still embedded in the body, fresh considering there wasn't any overbearing stench of rotting flesh, he vaguely notes the blood had probably seeped into the carpet - but if there were any stains he doubts they’d show on the maroon floor. Off to a corner he notices two other girls with the same uniform, both under a blanket with the usual desolation Hank knows at having lost a loved one. Must’ve been close.

 

“What have you got boys?”

 

“John Doe, _that’s literally his name_ , stabbed to death. Estimated time of death? Early this morning but the coroner’s statement would finalise it. No fingerprints on the knife, killer must've been wearing gloves or something.”

 

Hank would laugh under any normal circumstance, though the employee tag clearly identified his face and name, the shimmering words a direct contrast to the fairly darkened hallways.

 

 

_ CYBERLIFE EMPLOYEE PASS _

_ John Doe _

_ Aquarium Technician _

 

 

“Did the security feed catch anything?”

 

“Nope, someone had cut the power around these hallways so the feed is too dark, perpetrator had pretty good disguise skills as well.” 

 

He lets eyes wander around the Aquarium, clicking his tongue at the information. Security feed would’ve at least helped them identify the perp. He watches a fish, a Dwarf Gourami (he’s surprised he remembers), swim past. Shiny colours under the artificial light and beady little eyes watching before turning to swim away, it’s little trademark LED cycling a steady blue.

 

“Hey … do you suppose the fish here record what they see?”

 

“You could try asking those other technician’s there. They’re shaken up but should be able to answer questions.”

 

He nods in thanks and walks over, they’re talking to an officer taking a statement as Hank interjects. He wants this over and done with. 

 

“Hey, uh, I’m Hank. Detective on the case. Were you close?”

 

“He was … he was like a brother to us.”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

“We … we don’t even think this is even possible. Everyone liked him. Even our supervisor.”

 

He notes the way their hands interlace, comforting each other as one rests her head on the other’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m going to ask a couple of questions, it would really help the case.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“The fishes here, do they record what they see?”

 

“I mean yeah, that’s standard, but our policy is to wipe it every hour …”

 

Hank wants to curse, another dead end.

 

“But there’s another that could probably help, but we don’t know if he went to this part of the aquarium when John was … attacked.”

 

“You said ‘he’?”

 

“Uh … we can show you, we have access to his memory banks. His memory reset protocol hasn’t been activated yet, since he was only recently put into the tanks.”

 

“That would help.”

 

He watches them get up and he shuffles a few steps behind, they promptly avoid looking at the body and continue making their way down the hall. To the main gallery as the sign explained, Hank finds the time to marvel at the sight. Expanse after expanse of glass to the main room that was filled with nothing but the same towering feeling of water held back by a simple wall, since it’s opening Hank never really found the need to set foot in the place - _but seeing is believing_ , and now he knows why people went crazy for this place. 

 

The aquatic life looks vibrant, with the exception of the minuscule LED on each robot, but it’s realistic enough for Hank to believe they’re alive - all swimming, among the expanse of what made up of more than more than 15 million gallons of water. 

 

 

 

 

_Proudly holding the title of largest aquarium in the world since 2038!_

 

 

 

He shivers at the thought of any of it breaking.

 

“Oh, there he is.”

 

Hank’s eyes are guided to where the one of the girl's pointed.

 

He feels his breath _hitch_ and his heartbeat _stop_.

 

Among the oceans of artificial creatures, one particularly large form swam almost languidly in the water. A tuft of brown hair, full features, body with arms - and yet the bottom half was made of only what Hank could guess were an imitation of a _mermaid_. He stares, transfixed at the sight, at the sheer capabilities of what CyberLife could bring to existence.

 

An artificial mermaid.

 

An _android mermaid_.

 

“He’s Connor, that’s what they call him anyways, he’s based off a Tiger Shark for the fins. We can head up to the observation deck to access his memory.”

 

Hank nods absentmindedly, still staring at the creature that swam slow circles around the other species. It’s attention is caught up, Connor tilts his head, a small smile on pallid lips and promptly swims closer to the glass. Curious.

 

One of the girls motions upwards, and Connor gets the message, LED blinking yellow before cycling blue as he swam up. 

 

“He was supposed to debut since he’s the first ... hybrid I guess, CyberLife every created, but with all this happening … I guess he’s going to have a couple more quiet days.”

 

They take a staff elevator up, it’s voice chiming for their identification while beeping the numbers. It’s an entire four separate floors before they reach the outdoor section of the aquarium. An open space for any of the trained creatures to swim up for a performance. He’s seen some of their live shows on the television, creatures obeying ever demand like an android would.

 

Connor’s head is already above water, at the edge and waiting, Hank notices the soft brown eyes. Dotted moles across face. Just like an android. Too real.

 

“Connor, could you sit up here please? We need to access your memory.”

 

Despite the indirect command the half android half fish creature obliges, pulling itself delicately out, sitting at the edge while tail swished in the water. It has a wispy look to it, giving Hank a curious once over. He almost feels the need to hide himself.

 

“This is a Detective, he’s here to see something.”

 

“ _Detective._ ”

 

Hank nearly jumps out of his skin, the words coming slow and smooth, clearly enunciated.

 

“Yeap that’s right. Say hi.”

 

“ _Hi Detective, what’s your name? I’m Connor._ ”

 

“... Hank. I’m Hank …”

 

“ _Nice to meet you Hank._ ”

 

_It’s an android._ Hank has to remind himself. It’s just an android with a face that can speak. It’s an android that looks something straight out of a fantasy book that Hank used to read as a kid.

 

“What time frame should we be looking at?”

 

The voice brings him out of his staring, he coughs awkwardly the reply.

 

“12 a.m.”

 

Their fingers fly across the access panel, the single wire that had been put into the nape of Connor’s neck allowed the technicians full access to his logs. As the time is input, he watches them add additional requirements. It's a fairly lengthy process, but Hank supposes it's only this way because of Connor being so special.

 

“I’ve set him to only show recordings from when a human face is first spotted.”

 

5 a.m. 

 

They watch the feed through Connor’s eyes as the first human to greet him being the victim, smiling, crooning like a mother hen at the through the glass screen.

 

“He’s early.” It's the first thing Hank notices, too early and the victim looked too happy.

 

“He always is, normal employees come at 6 a.m. but he comes early to make sure nothing malfunctioned and the fish are operational. He ... loved this place.”

 

Through Connor they watch as the android eyes are set to following the male technician, caretaker almost, through the glass. The question on why Connor follows to begin with dies down when a side glance easily captures another figure, shrouded in the dark but still seen with Connor’s advanced optical units. Cloaked in a coat, cap hiding eyes and murder weapon in hand. 

 

They watch as the figure approaches the technician, some words are mouthed but inaudible, then the stabbing starts. One stab, there's resistance; two stabs, some resistance - by the tenth stab the victim was well and truly dead but the killer continues relentlessly before stopping. Pausing, the knife still in the body but the blood beginning to show. They don't bother pulling the knife out.

 

Hank watches wordless, the two beside him already having broken down into quiet sobs, the killer gets up and then only notices Connor - eyes caught in the camera and features as clear as day.

 

“ _Oh my god_ … that’s our supervisor.”

 

Hank curses, mutters a thanks and quickly dials Ben.

 

“ _Damn? You found that quickly too! Send us the file we’ll put an APB out._ ”

 

He ends the calls to face the two girls.

 

“Thanks again ... I'm, really sorry for your loss.”

 

“No … don't be sorry. We’re just glad at least the killer’s caught. I think that’s what … Connor wanted as well.”

 

Her hand moves to smooth over the wet locks of brown hair, Connor only offers a curious tilt of his head.

 

Hank wants to say something. _It's just a machine._ Machines don't ‘want’.

 

Then those soft eyes are on him and he can feel himself melting.

 

_ It's just a machine. _

 

And then Connor _smiles_.

 

~~_ He's just a machine. _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm going to focus on my current fics  
> my stupid gorilla brain: mermaid au. meRMAID AU. MERMAID AU. MERMAID AU. M
> 
>  
> 
> the two girls are the traci models from the main story, but they're human and they look after connor uwuwuwuuw
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: the reason why they could still sift through connor's memory is because the timeframe of the death and the time that employees come through the doors is very small (one hour or less) - the supervisor prioritised escaping first since removing specific memories is a pretty difficult task and connor is MEANT to have memories from his initialization. ie. deleting the entirety of connor's memory would be suspicious as hell kjsansjdnjknjskjsdjasjs the other fishes tho? the techs have a system in place before the fishes are even put into the water
> 
>  
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLS ! ! ! ! SHOULD I CONTINUE?????? IDK IF I SHOULD


End file.
